


Sei ancora il mio sogno

by Raachi



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Bottom!Eugene, Dorks in Love, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Literal Sleeping Together, Post-Tangled (2010), top!rapunzel
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raachi/pseuds/Raachi
Summary: Quando Eugene sorprende Rapunzel, nel cuore della notte, davanti alla porta della propria camera da letto, pensa che qualcosa l'abbia turbata. Che voglia dormire con lui nello stesso letto perché entrambi inizino a prendere confidenza con le proprie abitudini notturne, in vista del matrimonio, è una pessima, pessima, idea.Peccato che Rapunzel sia di tutt'altro avviso.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2
Collections: P0rn Fest #14 - Fuck 2020





	Sei ancora il mio sogno

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il P0rnFest #14 e la Maritombola 11 su LandeDiFandom.  
>  **Prompt P0rnFest:** DISNEY - CLASSICI - RAPUNZEL, Eugene Fitzherbert/Rapunzel, Non avrebbe mai immaginato che Rapunzel potesse essere così intraprendente  
>  **Prompt Maritombola:** 87\. Literal Sleeping Together

Rapunzel richiuse la porta della camera da letto dei Reali di Corona con tutta l’accuratezza di cui era capace. Il frenetico battito del cuore si era calmato alla vista dei suoi genitori che dormivano pacificamente e il nodo in gola allentato, finalmente.

«Grazie» disse ai soldati di guardia con un impacciato sorriso. Le spiaceva aver recato loro disturbo con quell’assurda richiesta: controllare l’effettiva presenza dei due regnanti. Un po’, se si immedesimava in loro, se ne vergognava da sola. Non era più una bambina e in solitudine aveva trascorso gran parte della sua vita – ad eccezione della presenza di Pascal. Eppure…

Per tanto tempo, per lunghi anni, Gothel aveva costituito tutta la sua famiglia, il suo mondo, falso ma reale. Adesso, le cose erano cambiate. La sua esistenza si era arricchita, prima grazie a Eugene e, in seguito, ai suoi genitori, i suoi veri genitori.

Le guardie annuirono, comprensive, e Rapunzel fu grata di poter ricevere anche il loro affetto, come l’affetto di Corona stessa che l’aveva accolta a braccia aperte e mai l’aveva dimenticata.

Si allontanò da loro discretamente per tornare sui suoi passi. Tuttavia, sapeva di avere ancora un posto da controllare: il suo personale giro di ispezione non sarebbe stato concluso e completo senza Eugene.

Rapunzel non temeva una sua fuga: lui era quasi svenuto davanti lo sfarzo della camera da letto che gli avevano destinato e, inoltre, per essere stato un ladro, si era ambientato piuttosto bene a corte. Lei stessa l’aveva constatato, con un certo sollievo. Dopo una tale avventura e tutto ciò che ne era conseguito, Rapunzel non era certa di riuscire a reggere un suo allontanamento. Aver raggiunto il suo sogno era solo l’inizio e adesso voleva viverlo e continuare a coltivarlo come faceva con la sua passione per la pittura.

Che anche Eugene condividesse quel sentimento e, anzi, avesse trovato il coraggio di farle la proposta di matrimonio, costituiva per lei motivo di pura gioia.

Sarebbe stata travolta da tutti quei cambiamenti senza Eugene e la sua mano a sostenerla, i suoi nomignoli, i suoi sorrisi ammiccanti e… Sì, necessitava talvolta anche dello Sguardo Che Conquista, ma solo perché la faccia che lui faceva era davvero, davvero, molto buffa – non gliel’avrebbe mai confessato, sebbene nutrisse la convinzione che lui ne fosse a conoscenza.

Rapunzel abbassò la maniglia della porta della stanza di Eugene e aprì uno spiraglio abbastanza grande da infilarci dentro la testa. Grazie a quella lama di luce, poté ispezionare la stanza e soffermarsi, in particolare, sul letto sfatto.

«Biondina?»

L’urlo di Rapunzel fu soffocato prontamente dalla mano di Eugene, arrivato alle sue spalle; altrimenti avrebbe svegliato tutto il castello e allertato l’intero esercito. Quando la vide rilassare le spalle e le palpebre che aveva spalancato dal terrore, liberò la sua bocca.

«C-Che ci fai qui?» strillò Rapunzel sottovoce.

Eugene arcuò un sopracciglio. «Io? _Tu_ che ci fai qui. A quest’ora della notte, poi».

La principessa arrossì colpevole e, quando lui la sorpassò per entrare in camera, lo seguì. Eugene spalancò le tende dell’ampia vetrata affinché entrasse un po’ di luce notturna a illuminare l’ambiente. Per fortuna, luna e stelle brillavano in un cielo privo di nubi, così Rapunzel poté chiudere la porta senza preoccuparsi di rimanere completamente al buio.

Eugene si sedette sul bordo del letto e batté una mano accanto a sé con un sorriso d’invito. Rapunzel gli sorrise e si accomodò accanto a lui, confortata dalla sua vicinanza. Eppure, non le bastò per aprirsi, neppure stringere le mani in grembo generò la forza che le serviva, e si limitò a spostare i corti capelli castani dietro l’orecchio in un gesto nervoso.

Doveva essere uno spettacolo pietoso e si faceva pena da sola. Ne avevano vissute di ogni – furfanti, rocambolesche fughe, follie, magie, persino la morte – e lei decideva giusto in quel momento di mostrarsi codarda?

«Come mai le guardie ti hanno lasciata uscire?» le chiese Eugene per toglierla dall’imbarazzo. Sapeva che di notte due soldati erano appostati alla porta della principessa per controllare che nessuno entrasse o uscisse dalla sua camera. Anche se Gothel era morta, Corona aveva altri nemici che potevano attentare alla vita dell’erede al trono.

Rapunzel serrò le labbra in una linea sottile, portando entrambe le mani dietro la nuca, e guardò altrove. «Be’…» cominciò, tergiversando, «potrei essere scappata dalla finestra».

«Dalla finestra?!» squittì Eugene. Le stanze principali, adibite al governo e alle relazioni pubbliche, erano situate al piano terra, inferiormente stavano le prigioni e le cucine, al piano superiore, infine, dove si trovavano loro, le camere private della famiglia reale. Vi erano metri, decine di metri, a separarli dal suolo e Rapunzel, non più protetta dalla magia dei capelli, del fiore, avrebbe dovuto stare attenta alle spericolatezze a cui si lasciava andare. Tuttavia, non avrebbe dovuto stupirsene… Lei era molto più coraggiosa, molto più avventurosa di lui che si fregiava del nome di Flynn Rider.

«Ehm, sì» confermò la principessa, a disagio sotto il suo sguardo di rimprovero. «Sai, c’è quel muretto sotto la finestra della mia stanza… Ecco, attraversa tutto questo piano. Così, l’ho percorso fino ad arrivare al corridoio principale. Quella finestra è ancora rotta, è bastato forzarla un po’».

Eugene riuscì a immaginarsela benissimo con l’espressione malandrina che aveva quando si buttava in mezzo ai guai, e non seppe trattenersi dall’increspare le labbra in un sorriso. Certo, il rischio di cadere e rompersi l’osso del collo era stato abbastanza alto e avrebbe dovuto rimproverarla per questo. Tuttavia, lesse sollievo nei suoi occhi verdi e… Chi era lui per rovinare quella faccetta adorabile?

Oltre a ciò, aveva capito che fosse turbata e voleva scoprirne il motivo.

Rapunzel, più tranquilla e rincuorata, poggiò la mano su quella di lui. Eugene la strinse tra la propria ed entrambi stettero ad ammirare quella connessione fisica, espressione tangibile di quello che provavano.

«E tu? Cosa ci facevi in giro per il castello?» domandò Rapunzel, guardandolo dal basso. «Avevo capito che il sonno è il miglior elisir di eterna giovinezza per la tua pelle».

Eugene confermò con un ampio sorriso. «Ed è così, Raggio Di Sole. Sai, tutte quelle notti turbolente, che mi hai fatto passare quando ti ho conosciuta, hanno sciupato il mio bel visino». Riuscì a divertirla e questo lo rassicurò. «Purtroppo, esistono anche bisogni fisiologici che non posso ignorare». E dalla tasca dei pantaloni tirò fuori un piccolo involucro di stoffa che svelò davanti i suoi occhi incuriositi.

Rapunzel ridacchiò alla vista dei biscotti. «Hai rubato dalle cucine?»

«Ah-ah» negò Eugene, fingendosi scandalizzato. «Tecnicamente non ho rubato, ho solo anticipato».

«Anticipato?»

«Anticipato la colazione di domani» affermò il giovane, prendendo un biscotto e porgendolo alle labbra di lei.

Rapunzel lo prese tra i denti e diede un generoso morso. «Oh, cioccolato!» esclamò entusiasta.

«Esattamente, principessa. Hai appena assaggiato i biscotti al cioccolato più buoni di tutta Corona!» illustrò Eugene con un plateale gesto del braccio.

La principessa rischiò di soffocarsi con le briciole per la risata che lui le provocò, ma attese di deglutire l’ultimo boccone prima di stuzzicarlo. «I più buoni, eh?» questionò, per nulla convinta dalle sue parole.

«Garantito» affermò lui spudoratamente, facendole l’occhiolino.

Rapunzel scosse la testa, divertita e ammirata al contempo: Eugene possedeva la naturale dote di farle dimenticare ogni angoscia. «Grazie, Eugene». Si sporse verso di lui, appoggiandosi alla sua spalla, per regalare alle sue labbra un casto bacio.

Eugene ricambiò con altrettanta dolcezza e delicatezza, accarezzandole il volto, e, quando si allontanarono, decise di essere diretto: «Cosa è successo, Rapunzel?»

La principessa sospirò e abbassò lo sguardo, ma non si allontanò dal suo tocco e, in questo modo, lui poté continuare a confortarla disegnando piccoli cerchietti con i pollici sulle sue gote.

L’utilizzo del proprio nome denotava serietà, era genuinamente preoccupato per lei, e Rapunzel ne aveva preso consapevolezza già da prima, da quando lui non aveva insistito a chiedere ma aveva iniziato a parlare di altro; lo sentiva anche ora, attraverso le sue carezze. E si dava ancora di più della sciocca per averlo allarmato.

Per una cosa così stupida, poi.

Rapunzel alzò lo sguardo e con la mano libera coprì una delle sue, sfregando contro il suo palmo la guancia. «A volte, non riesco a crederci, Eugene. A volte, mi chiedo se tu, i miei genitori, Corona, siate reali».

_A volte, mi ritrovo ancora in quella torre._

A volte, vedeva ancora gli occhi crudeli e freddi di Gothel. A volte, vedeva ancora Eugene esanime che le tagliava i capelli pur di non condannarla di nuovo a una vita di isolamento e menzogne. A volte, la sua immaginazione galoppava così tanto da dipingere terribili scenari che la facevano svegliare sudata nel cuore della notte. E non sempre riusciva a calmarsi coccolando Pascal, o osservando il soffitto che aveva accuratamente affrescato con gli episodi più significativi della sua vita.

Neppure il sorriso spavaldo con cui aveva ritratto Eugene riusciva a calmarla.

Lo sguardo di Eugene si addolcì e le baciò la fronte teneramente. «Rapunzel, va tutto bene».

«Lo so» confermò lei, chiudendo gli occhi con un lento sospiro. Lo sapeva di non essere rinchiusa nella torre, lo sapeva che Eugene era vivo, lo sapeva che stavano tutti bene e che, insieme, avrebbe visto l’alba di nuovo, entusiasmante, giorno di libertà e novità. E, infatti, quando tornò a focalizzare la realtà, trovò lui, i suoi occhi scuri, l’amore con cui la guardava, e il mondo diventò nuovamente un posto meraviglioso, ancor più stupendo se condiviso con lui. «È stupido lasciarsi sopraffare così dalle paure, lo so».

«Non essere così dura con te stessa» le disse Eugene in un mormorio confortante. «Non hai colpe».

Rapunzel credeva di sì e rise nervosamente, stringendosi nelle spalle. «Non direi… Sono venuta a spiarti altre volte, mentre dormivi».

Sul viso di lui spuntò sincero stupore. «Ah, questo è inquietante» commentò, ma non ne era veramente infastidito. «Ma capisco che resistere al mio fascino sia impossibile», si ringarzullì.

La principessa roteò gli occhi con una smorfia divertita. «Ho scoperto che sbavi e russi».

«Che-?!»

La faccia orripilata di Eugene fu impareggiabile e Rapunzel scoppiò a ridergli in faccia. «Stavo scherzando».

Lui tirò un sospiro di sollievo così grosso da renderle difficoltoso trattenere altre risate.

«In realtà, controllo solo che tu sia qui. Non ti ho mai osservato dormire, né mi sono mai avvicinata… o infilata nel tuo letto» rivelò, inclinando di lato la testa. «Mi sono persa qualcosa di interessante?» indagò, poi, incuriosita.

Eugene si schiarì la gola sotto il suo sguardo indagatore, innocente eppure… C’era qualcosa. Rapunzel lo guardava con una luce furba negli occhi che, se lui non avesse saputo chi fosse lei, Biondina, Raggio di Sole, la principessa perduta di Corona, che era cresciuta in una torre e nulla conosceva al di fuori di quella, avrebbe creduto ci fossero altre implicazioni in quell’innocua domanda. Implicazioni che riguardavano argomenti ancora intoccati, sebbene nel giro di qualche mese avrebbero convolato a nozze.

«No. Cosa dovrebbe esserci di interessante in una persona che dorme?» sviò la domanda con una nonchalance fittizia. Ad innervosirlo era quel luccichio, che si accentuò, nello sguardo di lei.

«Non lo so…». Rapunzel si picchiettò il mento con l’indice, pensierosa. «Magari potrei scoprire che sbavi e russi veramente. Sarebbe davvero divertente prenderti in giro».

«No, no. Sarebbe sleale, Biondina. Davvero sleale» ribatté Eugene. «Perché, poi, dovrei essere io quello che sbava e russa? Magari tu, mentre dormi, assumi le posizioni più strane che si possano immaginare».

La principessa avrebbe tanto voluto replicare, ma era stata centrata in pieno.

«Oh». Eugene spalancò gli occhi, realizzando. « _Oh!_ » ripeté con più enfasi e s’impegnò a trattenersi, a soffocare le risate, ma uscirono comunque fuori, come aria sotto pressione che veniva liberata tutta in una volta.

Rapunzel aggrottò la fronte, offesa. «Io sono una principessa! Non è carino ridere di me così, Eugene».

Lui cercò di ricomporsi. «Sì, ma… Rapunzel, sono cose che avrei scoperto presto».

«Ah, sì?» lo incalzò lei, spavalda. «Perché quando saremo sposati dormiremo insieme?»

_Ahi._

Eugene si diede dell’emerito cretino. «Sì…?» tentò con poca convinzione.

Rapunzel sbuffò. «Allora dovrei sapere anche io se russi la notte, o sbavi, o mi prenderai a calci».

_Prendere a calci?_ Lui ne era inorridito. «Non scalcio nel sonno!»

Lei incrociò le braccia al petto, sagace. «E come fai ad esserne così sicuro?»

Eugene gonfiò le guance pronto a protestare, pronto a vincere quella battaglia verbale e dimostrarle che lui, anche con un passato da ladro, era il miglior gentiluomo che lei avrebbe mai potuto incontrare sul suo cammino.

Ma…

«Bene!» esclamò con entusiasmo Rapunzel, dopo interminabili secondi di silenzio. Sorrise vittoriosa e saltò via, finendo sui cuscini. «Dovremmo provare! Mi è capitato solo una volta di svegliarmi con metà del corpo fuori dal letto, la metà superiore, non sai che male al collo. Ma sono sicura che se ci sei tu, non succederà».

Eugene sbatté le palpebre, incredulo, e, realizzando cosa avesse appena detto, cosa avrebbero dovuto fare, batté il palmo della mano contro la fronte. Quella era una pessima, pessima, idea.

«Avanti!» lo incalzò lei, mettendosi comoda sotto le coperte. «Non dirmi che hai paura?»

Oh, la sua Biondina – Brunetta, Raggio Di Sole, insomma… _Rapunzel_ – era nata scaltra, era proprio una piccola furbetta fatta e finita, e, soprattutto, conosceva i suoi punti deboli e come colpirli per andare sempre a segno.

Eugene grugnì, arrendendosi all’evidenza che lui, il grande Flynn Rider, si era ammorbidito a causa di due occhioni verdi – che questi appartenessero a una principessa che aveva completamente stravolto e ribaltato il proprio mondo, era un dettaglio del tutto trascurabile.

E, poi, vederla così felice, sinceramente felice, per una cosa così semplice come dormire insieme, nello stesso letto, l’uno di fianco all’altra, dopo quello che lei aveva passato e che tuttora le causava ansie… non poteva che accontentarla.

La raggiunse sotto le coperte.

«Oh!» si ricordò Rapunzel, d’un tratto. «Hai preferenze di lato? Dovrei sapere anche questo».

«No» le rispose lui dolcemente e chiuse gli occhi. In realtà, amava così tanto quell’enorme letto da dormirci al centro pur di allargare entrambe le braccia e bearsi di tanta agiatezza, ma, abituato a dormire scomodamente, era solo un piccolo capriccio che poteva accantonare. «Adesso dormiamo», prima che il suo cervello elaborasse il fatto che l’indomani le guardie si sarebbero accorte dell’assenza della principessa e, una volta scoperto dove si fosse nascosta, lui sarebbe stato decapitato dal Re in persona, che tanto benevolmente e affettuosamente l’aveva accolto.

«Eugene?» lo chiamò piano Rapunzel.

«Mmh» mugugnò lui in risposta. Probabilmente la tristezza e la delusione della Regina, un’amorevole madre – figura che aveva appena iniziato a conoscere –, gli avrebbero spezzato il cuore.

«Eugene!»

Questa volta la voce di lei interruppe il flusso di pensieri in cui si stava perdendo. «Cosa?» biascicò un po’ troppo bruscamente, riaprendo gli occhi.

Lei si ritrasse appena, dispiaciuta di averlo svegliato anche se a fin di bene. «Scusami, credevo stessi avendo un incubo».

«Ah» mugugnò Eugene, assonnato. Il suo cervello, al contrario, era abbastanza sveglio da fargli ricordare quanto necessitava. «No, non proprio» giunse alla conclusione. Stiracchiò le braccia con uno sbadiglio, pronto a lasciarsi rapire nuovamente dal pacifico sonno, ma Rapunzel era di parere differente.

«È strano» esternò con un piccolo e intimo sorriso. Eugene aprì un singolo occhio per prestarle attenzione e lei proseguì: «Vorrei addormentarmi ma, se lo facessi, non potrei più vederti».

Lui strinse le palpebre e scosse la testa, rassegnato. «Questa cosa sta iniziando a sfuggirti di mano, Biondina. Vuoi sapere se russo? Okay, russo. Vuoi sapere se scalcio? Questo non lo so per certo, ma so che mi giro nel sonno».

«No!» si affrettò a negare la principessa. «Eugene, non intendevo questo. È come quando sono uscita fuori dalla torre. È una cosa nuova che devo imparare a gestire e… Sei davvero affascinante mentre dormi, anche con la fronte aggrottata e piena di rughe».

Eugene ammutolì, punto sul vivo. «Facciamo finta di non aver sentito l’ultima parte. Io sono affascinante, principessa».

Rapunzel si accomodò meglio nel letto, avvicinandosi a lui. «È solo che non so come comportarmi» gli confidò. «Non ho mai dormito accanto a qualcuno. Sei il primo».

Poiché colse la sua insicurezza, Eugene volle ponderare la risposta e si girò sulla schiena ad osservare il soffitto.

Era una bella domanda.

«Be’… Non è che io abbia avuto tutta questa esperienza. All’orfanotrofio ognuno aveva il proprio letto e, se qualcuno si infilava in quello di qualcun altro, spesso si ritrovava a cadere a terra: erano troppo piccoli per due persone», sorrise di malinconia ripensando a quel periodo. «Dopo, sono stato troppo occupato a fare carriera». Osservò Rapunzel con la coda dell’occhio e il suo sguardo lo trascinò di nuovo di lato, per poterla avere davanti. «Suppongo che basti rilassarsi, chiudere gli occhi e abbandonarsi al sonno. Nulla di più di quanto si faccia da soli» concluse, alzando le spalle.

Rapunzel scivolò ancora verso di lui. «Posso tenerti per mano?»

Eugene rilasciò l’aria inspirata lentamente, assaporando il confortevole calore appena nato all’altezza del petto. «Vieni qui» la spronò, aprendo le braccia.

Gli occhi di lei si illuminarono e corse a rifugiarsi nel suo abbraccio. Il corpo di Eugene era caldo e solido e si aggrappò a lui con braccia e gambe, come una scimmia. Respirando l’odore che aveva imparato ad associare a lui – accogliente come un falò di notte, stuzzicante come il primo soffio di vento che l’aveva colpita in viso fuori dalla torre –, calò le palpebre sugli occhi e pensò che le sue braccia fossero davvero il miglior posto del mondo in cui stare.

Eugene non si preoccupò della sua presa da piovra, né che probabilmente l’indomani si sarebbe trovato con arti formicolanti e dolori in tutto il corpo, neppure il duplice calore di cui avrebbe sofferto lo infastidiva. Percepiva sotto le narici il profumo fruttato dei capelli di Rapunzel e il suo soffice petto premuto contro il proprio. Quello era il paradiso e, adesso che lo aveva sperimentato, sarebbe stata dura privarsene.

Tuttavia, Rapunzel comprese che in quel modo l’avrebbe presto soffocato e allentò la stretta con un risolino di scuse. Scompigliò i ciuffi di capelli sulla sua fronte e gli stampò un altro bacio sulle labbra, che Eugene accolse di buon grado, assecondando i suoi movimenti che lo portarono ad aprire la bocca contro la sua per far intrecciare le loro lingue.

Era un po’ troppo profondo, come bacio della buonanotte, e la posizione in cui erano iniziava a dare conseguenze non indifferenti. La situazione precipitò quando Rapunzel gli succhiò il labbro superiore, una debolezza che aveva scoperto presto e che non mancava mai di sfruttare.

Eugene mugolò e le rispose assaporandola con più passione, mentre rotolava di schiena e la portava su di sé. Riaprirono gli occhi per ritrovarsi ansimanti, desiderosi, incuriositi e privi di qualsiasi dubbio.

Rapunzel fece scorrere lo sguardo tra loro e arrossì di delizia. Le piaceva stare così, sopra di lui, poteva fare, e scoprire, cose ancora sconosciute che, per mancanza di coraggio, di esperienza e di occasione, erano rimaste lì, rinchiuse in un cassetto della mente a impolverarsi.

Che sapore aveva la sua pelle? E cosa avrebbe provato a sfregarvi contro la propria? E se lui avesse iniziato ad accarezzarla altrove, sotto i vestiti? E se lei avesse fatto altrettanto?

Si rimproverava sempre per quei pensieri, ma amava il contatto fisico tra loro, amava accarezzarlo, sul volto, tra i capelli, sulle spalle, la schiena e le braccia, e baciarlo, e abbracciarlo. E amava ricevere altrettante premure.

All’inizio, ne era stata impaurita. Aveva creduto fosse una malsana ossessione, una conseguenza della prigionia e delle mancanze di Gothel, ma, quando i loro baci si erano fatti più intensi e le carezze più appassionate, aveva compreso che non c’era nulla di male, che condividevano anche quel desiderio di fisicità.

Rapunzel si sollevò per sedersi sul suo stomaco, ma capì subito di pesare troppo in un punto delicato; così, scivolò leggermente indietro, sul suo bacino. Il lamento che gli sfuggì fu diverso e Eugene la agguantò per la vita, allontanandola da quel posto pericolosissimo, ma meraviglioso, mentre tornava seduto.

La sua Biondina non poteva conoscere… Insomma, non sapeva neppure come girava il mondo, figurarsi se…

_Dannazione_ , sbottò tra sé. Il delizioso rossore che le colorava le guance spruzzate di lentiggini non era dovuto solo all’imbarazzo. A Eugene servì una veloce sbirciata ai suoi occhi per leggere determinazione e una bruciante richiesta.

«Rapunzel» attaccò, ancorandosi alle sue piccole spalle per sottolineare la serietà del momento. Puntò gli occhi nei suoi e perse le parole, così si schiarì la gola secca per riprendere il filo dei pensieri e non rimanere a boccheggiare come un pesce. «Questo non era nei patti».

Rapunzel annuì e lisciò le pieghe della camicia all’altezza delle sue clavicole. «Lo so» sussurrò piano e scese sui suoi pettorali, tastandone la consistenza compatta e premendo sui suoi capezzoli per memorizzarne la forma piatta.

Erano così diversi dai propri, che iniziavano a indurirsi sotto la veste da camera che indossava.

Eugene deglutì a vuoto: chiaro, le sue intenzioni erano chiarissime.

«Ma anche questo è dormire» proseguì Rapunzel, mordendosi il labbro inferiore per la sfrontatezza che le era appena uscita di bocca; ma non ne era pentita, solo divertita.

Eugene non ebbe argomenti per ribattere. Così, stirò le labbra in un sorriso tormentato dalla ragione e dall’istinto e abbassò lo sguardo. Non fu una mossa intelligente, poiché si rese conto che la principessa era in tenuta da notte, non portava corpetto, né pesanti tessuti, solo del leggero cotone a coprirne le forme definite, non acerbe.

Avvampò.

Da vero stupido, l’aveva notato adesso, dopo che lei gli si era schiacciata contro in un abbraccio, e, da inguaribile romantico qual era – una qualità così Eugene e poco Flynn Rider, che lei aveva portato alla luce –, era stato più coinvolto a livello sentimentale. Il proprio corpo si era svegliato grazie a Rapunzel che lo faceva stare bene in una maniera che forse non riusciva totalmente a comprendere, ma che non gli faceva alcuna paura. In fondo, era quello che aveva sempre cercato e desiderato: non l’oro, non la fama, non la vita spericolata, e neppure le donzelle che conquistava.

Così come Rapunzel aveva trovato i suoi veri genitori e Corona, lui aveva trovato Rapunzel.

E, proprio perché con lei era tutto così diverso da quello a cui era abituato, solo in quel momento si accorse dei suoi seni piccoli, rotondi, e a come tendessero il tessuto, e la sua vita sottile che si apriva in due fianchi morbidi. Inoltre, Rapunzel non era stata sconvolta, né disgustata, quando i loro inguini si erano incontrati, ma aveva reagito con un sussulto e qualcosa gli diceva che, se non fosse intervenuto lui, lei non si sarebbe mossa.

Ingenuamente, Eugene aveva dimenticato che Rapunzel fosse sì giovane, ma una giovane donna. Il suo entusiasmo, il suo stupore genuino e il suo buon cuore potevano farla apparire infantile; tuttavia, lui più di chiunque sapeva quanto le apparenze ingannassero facilmente.

La sua principessa era inafferrabile e indomabile, seguiva solo le proprie inclinazioni. Ed aveva deciso di sposarlo così, come se lui fosse l’unico. Ma come faceva ad esserne tanto certa? Era stata la prima persona al di fuori di Gothel che avesse mai conosciuto.

Fu Rapunzel, di nuovo, a risolvere per lui e a guidarlo fuori dal labirinto di pensieri in cui si era intrappolato da solo.

Abbassò le palpebre al tocco gentile delle sue labbra e portò una mano dietro la sua nuca per inclinarle il viso e approfondire il bacio, e gustare il sapore di vaniglia, burro e cioccolato che era rimasto nella sua bocca per via del biscotto mangiato. Si lasciò andare e lei lo atterrò sui cuscini, salendogli nuovamente sopra, questa volta, sapendo bene dove gravargli.

Rapunzel ansimò con il volto in fiamme per la frizione, ma la piccola risata di Eugene – sorpreso, eppure entusiasta di quella sua intraprendenza e naturalezza – unita alla sofferenza che leggeva nel suo sguardo, calmò ogni incertezza e la spinse a tornare a baciarlo. Tremò appena – e le sue mani le avvolsero i polsi, non per fermarla – nell’iniziare a sbottonargli la camicia e, appena la lanciò via, distese i palmi contro il suo petto, sfregando la sua pelle nuda. Si allontanò da lui solo per ammirare ciò che stava toccando.

Era meglio di come si era immaginata. Percorse con i polpastrelli le linee che definivano il suo torso, dal collo all’addome, come se stesse studiando un dipinto e fosse catturata, stregata, dalla sua stupefacente riuscita. La delicatezza delle sue carezze provocarono tremiti in Eugene che non si era mai trovato ad essere oggetto di tanto interesse.

Insomma, un ladro che lavorava ogni notte non si perdeva di certo in moine con la donna che gli avrebbe scaldato il letto, ma andava dritto al sodo. Al contrario, essere studiato da lei, dal suo sguardo e dalle sue dita talentuose, aveva il sapore speciale e frizzante della novità, era seducente.

Rapunzel spiò l’espressione di lui da sotto le ciglia e, incoraggiata, tentò un nuovo approccio. Si abbassò a baciare il suo mento, pungendosi con il pizzetto, e proseguì la discesa sul suo pomo d’Adamo che si alzò e abbassò sotto le sue labbra. Soffiò e sfregò il naso lateralmente, dove il sangue pulsava – Eugene era lì, proprio lì, con lei. Il suo profumo la inebriò e lo leccò via con la punta della lingua, la pressione tra le cosce aumentò e lo morse piano per trattenere un suono strano, nuovo; estraneo era anche il calore al ventre, che la lambiva all’interno dolorosamente e piacevolmente, e cercò aderenza per capire, per sperimentare.

Eugene sospirò pesantemente, afferrandola dalla vita per fermarla. «Piano, Raggio Di Sole» la redarguì, ridendo nervosamente per smorzare la tensione.

«Oh, scusami!» Rapunzel si scostò, scottata. «Non volevo farti male». Aveva sbagliato a pensare che anche lui stesse provando lo stesso piacere.

«Male?» Eugene sbatté le palpebre, stordito, prima di ricordare che fosse la prima volta per lei, seppur apparisse molto a suo agio. «No… Nessun male. Solo-», si umettò le labbra indeciso.

«Troppo bello?» suggerì lei, speranzosa.

_Già, troppo bello._ Annuì, rilassandosi, e Rapunzel si illuminò in un sorriso.

Per aiutarla a capire l’adorabile tortura a cui lo stava sottoponendo, Eugene azzardò una carezza lungo i lati del suo busto arrestandosi al di sotto dei seni. Mosse i pollici in piccoli cerchi e venne ripagato con un tremolio della sua voce. Rapunzel, tuttavia, gli agguantò le mani e le portò dove il corpo esigeva, giusto quel pelino più in alto che le serviva.

Il piccolo _sì_ , che le sfuggì, carburò Eugene che non temette più di osare e si prodigò per accontentare le sue richieste. Dapprima provò con un semplice massaggio, rendendola consapevole di quanto fosse morbida lì, diversamente da lui, poi strofinò i polpastrelli sulle estremità indurite che le provocarono una cascata di brividi.

« _Ah_ -Aspetta!» proruppe Rapunzel a corto di fiato, ma lui non ebbe neppure il tempo di realizzare cosa avesse sbagliato che lei riuscì ad ammutolirlo una seconda, o terza – o millesima, non aveva voglia di tenere il conto –, volta e vide sparire in un lampo l’unico indumento che gli impediva il contatto diretto con la sua pelle.

Eugene tentò di soffocare l’imprecazione mordendosi la lingua. Non servì, poiché la vide ridere leggera, velata di un imbarazzo che si tinse di desiderio, e lasciò che lei accompagnasse le proprie mani dov’erano poco prima.

« _Oh_ , così» sospirò la principessa. «Così è meglio».

Eugene non poteva che essere d’accordo. Non esisteva paragone: attraverso il cotone era riuscito solo a immaginare, solo a confonderlo con lei, e lei era molto più liscia, molto più calda, molto più soffice. E pericolosamente invitante così, inarcata verso di lui in un’invocazione a proseguire, a darle più di lievi pizzichi e tocchi. Allora, cedendo alla tentazione, alla voglia di assaggiarla, fece scivolare un braccio attorno alla sua vita per avvicinarla e ancorarsi a lei, mentre sollevava la schiena dal materasso. Ritrovandosi alla giusta altezza, strusciò le labbra contro un capezzolo turgido per prova e, come si era atteso, Rapunzel trasalì indietreggiando appena.

Ma solamente per ritornare a offrirsi alla sua bocca che si faceva via via sempre più esigente. Eugene lasciò una serie di piccoli schiocchi sul piccolo bocciolo e attorno, lo vezzeggiò con la punta della lingua e poi con l’intera superficie. Rapunzel affondò le dita tra i suoi capelli e serrò, tirò per allontanarlo, o per averlo più vicino, non seppe decidere. Soffriva in entrambi i casi ma, quando lui succhiò, incrociò le gambe dietro la sua schiena, bloccandogli ogni via di fuga, e usò quell’appiglio per non perdersi.

Eugene si sentì chiamare in un gemito strozzato e soffiò contro la sua pelle umida e sensibile. Alzò il viso per accertarsi che stesse bene, per avere la conferma a proseguire – insaziabile di lei –, e fu ricompensato dal languore nei suoi occhi, dalla protesta che le sfuggì per l’interruzione. Quando la sua presa tra i capelli si intensificò, le sorrise e obbedì, riservando lo stesso trattamento all’altro seno.

Rapunzel, ben coscia delle sensazioni che l’avrebbero colpita, si morse le labbra per trattenere la voce ma fu un insuccesso: la lingua e la bocca di Eugene operavano una magia tale da far uscire dalla sua gola ogni più piccolo ansito e sospiro. Quelle attenzioni, tuttavia, non spensero il fuoco che minacciava di incendiarla da dentro, piuttosto, lo alimentarono.

Alla ricerca di sollievo, dondolò i fianchi e incontrò il fastidio dei pochi indumenti che si frapponevano tra loro. Precedentemente quello strofinio era stato stuzzicante, ma adesso le erano solo d’intralcio, ben sapendo quando appagante fosse il contatto tra le loro pelli nude. Così, liberò i capelli di Eugene per far scorrere le dita lungo la sua schiena ampia, solida, la perfetta tela da riempire di arabeschi in punta di dita, e all’interno dei suoi calzoni.

Eugene saltò quasi via dalle sue braccia per lo spavento e la fissò interdetto.

«Ho le mani fredde?» gli domandò con disarmante candore e – Eugene credette di sognare – una punta di malizia.

« _Rapunzel_ » gracchiò lui.

La principessa gli rispose con un sogghigno, inebriata dal potere che esercitava su di lui. Ci aveva preso un certo gusto nel lasciarlo senza parole e a bocca aperta. Forse un po’ troppo, si rese conto impietosita.

«Mi piace toccarti» mormorò allora, mangiandosi un sorriso.

Eugene rilasciò un lento sospiro, ricambiandola. «Anche a me, Raggio Di Sole» ammise e intrufolò le dita sotto il bordo della sua biancheria per farle provare le stesse emozioni, sbigottimento ed eccitazione insieme. «Tanto» aggiunse, mentre accompagnava il tessuto giù, lungo le sue gambe. «Forse troppo» concluse, aiutandola a disfarsi di quell’ultima barriera.

Rapunzel non fece in tempo a realizzare di essere completamente nuda, che venne distratta dai suoi occhi scuri, intensi, come mai li aveva visti – ed era lei la causa di quel suo tormento, di quel desiderio che aveva avviluppato e stava divorando vivi entrambi.

«Eugene» pronunciò, allora. «Tu sei ancora il mio sogno». E credeva, sperava, sarebbe stato così per sempre.

Eugene ribaltò le loro posizioni con un colpo di reni, torreggiando sopra di lei. «E tu il mio, Rapunzel» la ricambiò, accarezzandole il viso con le nocche di una mano. «Farà male» la avvertì. Si atteggiava a grande conquistatore, ma la verità era che quello più nervoso tra i due era lui e, quando lei scosse la testa come se non le importasse, ne ebbe la conferma. «Non devi dimostrarmi niente, lo sai».

«Sì».

«Avremmo dovuto aspettare la prima notte di nozze» commentò più per darle una scappatoia che per vera convinzione.

«Mh-mh» confermò la principessa, ridendo. «Ormai».

_Ormai._

Notandolo ancora perso e indeciso, Rapunzel gli prese una mano tra le proprie e la portò all’altezza del cuore. Il battito forsennato gli comunicò ciò che a parole non le piaceva ammettere per non lasciarsi andare alla paura dell’ignoto – non esisteva nulla che non potessero affrontare, ne era certa – e per non preoccuparlo più del necessario.

Eugene comprese e si allontanò da lei per liberarsi dai pantaloni. Non ebbe alcuna fretta, né intenzione di nascondersi – era stupido e inutile –, e così, quando si girò verso di lei, non sobbalzò nel sorprenderla a osservarlo con muto stupore.

Okay, be’… Non era la reazione sperata, ma la più logica. Sebbene non fosse ancora del tutto certo delle conoscenze della principessa sull’argomento, voci, descrizioni e illustrazioni erano sempre più blande della realtà.

Le prese il volto tra i palmi per unire le loro labbra in un romantico tentativo di distendere la situazione e riportarla sui giusti binari. Lei si sciolse tra le sue braccia, abbandonandosi tra le lenzuola e al bacio, avviluppandogli la testa. Eugene ne fu sollevato e conquistato e percorse nuovamente il suo corpo con languide carezze, arrestandosi all’interno delle cosce. La coccolò, facendola spasimare e dischiudere per lui.

«Eugene» mugugnò contro la sua bocca.

«Sshh» le intimò e, quando percepì le sue mani sui polsi, la rimbrottò. «No».

Rapunzel protestò frustrata, ma abbandonò ogni proposito quando lui, con esasperante lentezza e giocando con lei ad avvicinarsi e ritrarsi a seconda di come reagiva, arrivò comunque alla meta, in quella parte che lei aveva sì indagato, ma… _oh_ , non così. Non così.

Il suo sorriso si fece spavaldo quando la sentì sospirare di appagamento e Rapunzel lo riacciuffò per baciarlo, mordendogli le labbra per ripicca. Eugene le rispose similmente, infilandole la lingua in bocca e titillando il piccolo nodo che le rendeva difficile stare ferma; tuttavia, cantò vittoria troppo presto, poiché la sua principessa racimolò abbastanza sfrontatezza – e, probabilmente, una generosa dose di curiosità – da fare ciò di cui non la credeva capace.

Quando l’erezione si tese alle prime e leggerissime carezze di lei, Eugene annotò mentalmente di non sottovalutarla mai, mai più. Non c’era niente che lei non potesse fare, che fosse scappare dalla finestra della sua camera in piena notte o fare l’amore con lui.

« _Questo_ » masticò tra i denti, mentre lei prendeva confidenza. «Questo è un colpo basso, Biondina».

Rapunzel, euforica, gli addentò il lobo dell’orecchio e strinse la presa facendolo rabbrividire. Seguì le sue istruzione, le sue reazioni e il suo respiro affannato, accarezzando l’intera lunghezza e torturando la punta bagnata. Non se la prese quando Eugene le allontanò le mani, ma lo agevolò, lasciandogli tutto lo spazio che gli serviva – e, sì, era bellissimo, ma anche terribilmente imbarazzante –, mentre si posizionava tra le sue gambe.

Tuttavia, il lancinante dolore, che stava attendendo e che anche lui le aveva confermato, si tramutò in altre piccole scariche di piacere. Erano ancora le sue dita e, questa volta, la toccavano dentro, solleticandole i muscoli interni per farla abituare all’intrusione e rilassare. Quando Rapunzel rilasciò la tensione, Eugene la premiò con un bacio sulla guancia arrossata a cui rispose allacciandogli le bracci al collo.

Cercarono un nuovo bacio, ridendo, e, insieme, l’incastro perfetto.

Eppure, nella sua impacciata imperfezione si sentirono veramente completi.

Eugene asciugò con i pollici le lacrime agli angoli degli occhi di Rapunzel, scusandosi con soffici bacetti sulle sue palpebre socchiuse, sulla punta del suo naso, sulle sue labbra. La felicità che le suscitò contribuì a lenire il dolore e riempì il suo cuore, il suo sguardo. Così, azzardò piccoli movimenti, avanti e indietro, senza completamente affondare o ritrarsi.

Sentirla gemere e vederle gettare la testa indietro fu paradisiaco. I suoi fianchi provarono a seguirlo e ad attrarlo più in profondità, ma Eugene le impose un ritmo lento, agonizzante per entrambi, per paura di farle troppo male.

Rapunzel si lamentò e lo pregò di andare più veloce, pronunciando il suo nome in una litania che lui si forzò ad ignorare; anche premere le caviglie contro il suo sedere perché spingesse con più forza, più dentro, non funzionò. Decise quindi di riconquistare il controllo perduto e capovolse la situazione, non senza qualche difficoltà e solo l’effetto sorpresa le garantì la riuscita dell’impresa.

Eugene si ritrovò, ancora, ad osservarla dal basso, stralunato e divertito – oh, stava iniziando a piacergli alquanto – ed anche un po’ preoccupato; ma lei si abbassò di colpo, accogliendolo tutto, e immergersi così tanto, così velocemente, nel suo soffocante calore lo portò a farle compagnia nel gemito di goduria.

«Va bene, mi arrendo» espirò Eugene, alzando le mani alla sua espressione di trionfo.

Rapunzel, non paga, roteò i fianchi e gli strappò un altro suono strozzato, a cui rispose con una risatina tremula, meravigliata nel constatare come qualsiasi mossa compiuta poteva avere piacevoli conseguenze su entrambi.

Fece leva sulle sue spalle per alzarsi e calarsi sulla sua erezione, inseguendo i bisogni del proprio corpo che, presto, quando acquisì maggior sicurezza, coincisero con quelli di lui. Usò tutta la propria inesperienza e intraprendenza a proprio vantaggio, imparando, sbagliando e imparando di nuovo, proprio come le era successo con la pittura, la lettura, la cucina e tutte le altre attività con cui ingannava il tempo nella solitudine della torre.

Ma non voleva perdersi nei tristi ricordi e ci pensò Eugene a riportarla alla realtà, incalzandola dal basso e accarezzandole le cosce, i fianchi, i seni.

Ad ogni colpo, Rapunzel sentiva sempre più vicino il parossismo e, a mano a mano che diveniva più fluida nell’andargli incontro, si serrava attorno alla sua durezza con sempre più foga e bisogno.

Eugene borbottò qualcosa che non comprese e se lo ritrovò davanti, seduto. Le affondò la testa in mezzo al petto, l’incastro cambiò e lei si perse. Si perse con lui, con quel doppio assalto ai sensi, e lo avvolse tutto, dentro e fuori.

Il suo Eugene. Il suo sogno.

L’orgasmo la travolse e la colse impreparata, sudata ed ebbra. Soffocò l’urlo tra i suoi capelli per timore di essere udita al di fuori, dove i soldati passavano per la ronda, mentre Eugene le leccava e mordeva il collo e, finalmente, la raggiungeva.

Caddero di lato sulle lenzuola, affannati e stanchi, soddisfatti.

Rapunzel cercò la sua mano e Eugene la tirò contro il proprio petto, facendola ridacchiare di gioia.

«Adesso dormiamo» sussurrò lei, alzando il mento per guardarlo.

«Ah, certo» la punzecchiò Eugene, bonariamente.

Ma la principessa, questa volta, era davvero spossata e si fece scivolare addosso la provocazione. Gli augurò la buonanotte con un bacio sulla mandibola e si accoccolò tra le sue braccia, chiudendo gli occhi.

Eugene sospirò appagato, affascinato dalla tranquillità e dalla pace che emanava. Appariva così fragile, eppure l’aveva sbalordito non poco e lasciato a bocca aperta in più di un’occasione quella notte – oh, ma la prossima volta sarebbe andata diversamente. Conosceva giusto una o due cosine che…

«Eugene?» Rapunzel stese le labbra in un sorriso sardonico, senza tuttavia aprire gli occhi. «Non è evitando di addormentarti che mi impedirai di scoprire se russi».

«Oh, andiamo! Io non russo, Biondina». Eugene alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma aveva compreso lo scherzo.

«E non scalci?» questionò ancora, guardandolo sorniona.

Eugene non si fece scappare l’occasione e sfoderò il miglior Sguardo Che Conquista del proprio repertorio – che, lo sapeva, con lei non aveva mai funzionato.

«No, ma potrei essere sonnambulo» replicò, tronfio, facendo scorrere le mani lungo il suo corpo.

Rapunzel sussultò, ancora sensibile, ma poi lui iniziò a farle il solletico e non poté che esplodere in una risata dandogli ragione.


End file.
